vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
The Secret of NIMH
|idioma=Inglês |direção=Don Bluth |produção=Don Bluth Gary Goldman John Pomeroy |roteiro=Don Bluth Robert C. O'Brian Will Finn Gary Goldman John Pomeroy |elenco=Elizabeth Hartmann Derek Jacobi Dom DeLuise John Carradine Arthur Malet Hermione Beddeley Peter Strauss Paul Shenar Shannen Doherty Ian Fried |música=Jerry Goldsmith |estúdio=Aurora Productions Don Bluth Productions United Artists |distribuição=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer |lançamento= 2 de julho de 1982 17 de setembro de 1982 16 de dezembro de 1982 |orçamento=US$ 7.000.000 |receita=US$ 14.665.733 |imdb_id=0084646 |previous= |next=''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' }} The Secret of NIMH ( ) é um filme de animação norte-americano de 1982, adaptação do livro infantil Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH, de Robert C. O'Brian. O filme foi dirigido por Don Bluth, distribuído pela United Artists, lançado em 2 de julho de 1982. Finaliza com a seqüência A Ratinha Valente 2: O Segredo do Ratinho. O filme foi produzido no Sullivan Bluth Studios, e financiado por Aurora Productions e Don Bluth Productions. Quando foi lançado no cinema, o filme concorreu diretamente com Tron: Uma Odisséia Eletrônica produzido pela Walt Disney. O seu lançamento em home video foi muito bem sucedido. No Brasil, o filme foi lançado nos cinemas brasileiros em 17 de setembro de 1982 e em VHS pela Warner Home Video, em meados dos anos 1980 e 1990, dublado pela Herbert Richers S.A., com Juraciara Diácovo dublando a voz de Elizabeth Hartmann (Sra. Brisby), Sílvio Navas a de Dom DeLuise (Jeremy), Orlando Drummond a de Arthur Malet (Sr. Ages/Eras), Júlio Chaves a de Peter Strauss (Justin), Jomeri Pozzoli a de Paul Shenar (Jenner), Ionei Silva a de Derek Jacobi (Nicodemus), Estelita Bell a de Hermione Baddeley (Tia Megera), e etc. O filme já foi exibido na TV brasileira atualmente. O filme já foi lançado em DVD nos anos 2000 e redublado pela Dublavídeo (assim como na redublagem de Todos os Cães Merecem o Céu), também exibido no Netflix. Sinopse Prepare-se para conhecer alguns roedores com um segredo de abalar a terra! Nesta linda odisséia animada, a Sra. Brisby, uma gentil mamãe rata, planeja mover céus e terras (ou ao menos sua casa) para salvar a família do fazendeiro Fitzgibbon. Personagens *'Sra. Brisby': A personagem principal da história. É uma rata que acabou de ficar viúva. Porém, não tem muito tempo para se lamentar disso, pois seu filho Timmy está com pneumonia e pode morrer se ela não conseguir transferir sua casa para um lugar seguro, terá que se mudar, arriscando Timmy a morrer no frio. Uma das personagens mais humanas da animação (apesar de ser uma rata), demonstra suas emoções com clareza, e é extremamente simpática com todos (ás vezes até demais). *'Jeremy': Com certeza, a graça do filme! Jeremy é um corvo que está à procura do seu grande amor, porém, é muito atrapalhado para isso e sempre precisa de a ajuda da Sra. Brisby para desenrolá-lo de seus barbantes. Apesar disso tem um bom coração e sempre está disposto a ajudar. *'Nicodemus': O líder dos ratos fugitivos do EXAME/INSAM. É um rato que aparenta ser caduco, mais é muito inteligente e perspicaz, fazendo todos o admirarem muito. Morreu em um cilada preparada por outro rato do EXAME/INSAM. Ele morreu quando Jenner cortou as cordas. *'Tia Megera': Administra todos os animais da fazenda. É um pouco zangada mais gosta muito da Sra. Brisby e de seus filhos, apesar de viver brigando com Martin. *'Sr. Ages/Eras': Um velho camundongo que também é fugitivo do EXAME/INSAM. Ele ajuda Nicodemus a comandar os ratos, é um pouco mal humorado, mais sempre acaba ajudando. *'Justin': O chefe da guarda dos ratos do EXAME/INSAM, é um jovem rato que está disposto á arriscar sua vida pelos seus amigos, principalmente por Nicodemus. Tem uma grande simpatia e respeito pela Sra. Brisby principalmente por ser a viúva de Jonathan. No final, foi eleito o novo líder dos ratos do EXAME/INSAM. *'Jenner': O vilão principal do filme. Com sua própria arrogância ele resolve matar Nicodemus de uma vez por todas e tentar roubar dele a pedra mágica. Foi morto quando Sullivan acertou a faca nas costas dele. *'Sullivan': O personagem secundário do filme. Ele trabalha para o seu amigo Jenner, ele não quer que ele mate Nicodemus e se recusa a cortar a corda, ele foi ferido por Jenner quando deu a sua espada ao Justin para um duelo, depois ele pegou sua faca e acertou nas costas de Jenner. *'Teresa, Martin, Cyntia e Timothy': São os quatro filhos da Sr. Brisby e de Jonathan. Teresa é a mais velha, está sempre disposta ajudar a sua mãe com Timmy. Martin quer se mostrar adulto o suficiente para cuidar de todos os seus irmãos, e vive brigando com Tia Megera. Cyntia é a mais nova e curiosa, que vive se metendo em encrencas tendo seus irmãos no final para salvá-la e Timothy é o filho mais novo que está com pneumonia e por isso fica o tempo todo na cama. *'Jonathan': Um camundongo fugido do EXAME/INSAM. Era o marido da Sra. Brisby, morreu comido pelo gato Dragão em uma missão dos ratos. Aparece só no flashback de Nicodemus. *'Dragão': O gato da família Fitzgibbon. Tem um olho diferente do outro, é o terror dos animais da fazenda, ele acabou dormindo enquanto experimentava o pó de dormir (que foi colocado na tigela dele) que o Sr. Ages/Eras tinha preparado. *'Família Fitzgibbon': Família dona da fazenda. Não é vilã, só age como todos os humanos agem. Vozes Estados Unidos * Elizabeth Hartmann .... Sra. Brisby * John Carradine .... Grande Coruja * Dom DeLuise .... Jeremy * Derek Jacobi .... Nicodemus * Arthur Malet .... Sr. Ages * Hermione Baddeley .... Tia Megera * Peter Strauss .... Justin * Paul Shenar .... Jenner * Aldo Ray .... Sullivan * Shannen Doherty .... Teresa Brisby * Wil Wheaton .... Martin Brisby * Ian Fried .... Timothy "Timmy" Brisby * Jodi Hicks .... Cynthia Brisby * Tom Hatten .... Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons * Lucille Bliss .... Sra. Beth Fitzgibbons * Joshua Lawrence .... Billy Fitzgibbons * Edie McClurg .... Srta. Right Brasil ;Versão original de 1982 *Sra. Brisby - Juraciara Diácovo *Grande Coruja - Milton Luiz *Jeremy - Sílvio Navas *Nicodemus - Telmo Perle Munch *Sr. Ages/Eras - Orlando Drummond *Tia Megera - Estelita Bell *Justin - Júlio Chaves *Jenner - Jomeri Pozzoli/Henrique Ogalla *Sullivan - João Batista *Teresa Brisby - Marisa Leal *Martin Brisby - Fátima Mourão *Timothy "Timmy" Brisby - Oberdan Júnior *Cynthia Brisby - Fernanda Baronne *Fazendeiro Paul Fitzgibbons - Newton da Matta *Sra. Beth Fitzgibbons - Viviane Faria *Billy Fitzgibbons - Cleonir dos Santos *Srta. Right - Vera Miranda *Outras Vozes - Dário Lourenço, Nelson Batista, Garcia Neto *'Estúdio:' Herbert Richers *'Tradução:' Telmo Perle Munch *'Direção:' Telmo Perle Munch *'Direção Musical (Instrumental):' Cyva Leite *'Operador de som:' Ricardo Ribeiro *'Locutor:' Ricardo Mariano ;Segunda versão dos anos 2000 *Sra. Brisby - Zodja Pereira *Grande Coruja - Daoiz Cabezudo *Jeremy - Cassius Romero *Nicodemus - Mário Jorge Montini *Sr. Ages - César Leitão *Tia Megera - Helena Samara *Justin - Affonso Amajones *Jenner - Daoiz Cabezudo *Sullivan - Mário Vilela *Teresa Brisby - Fernanda Bullara *Martin Brisby - Fábio Lucindo *Timothy "Timmy" Brisby - Rodrigo Andreatto *Cynthia Brisby - Jussara Marques *Fazendeiro Paul Fitzgibbons - Mário Vilela *Sra. Beth Fitzgibbons - Adriana Pissardini *Billy Fitzgibbons - Marli Bortoletto *Srta. Right - ??? *'Estúdio:' Dublavídeo Observação: O filme foi redublado no estúdio Dublavídeo para o lançamento em DVD nos anos 2000 e no Netflix, a dublagem original da Herbert Richers saiu somente nos cinemas e nos lançamentos em VHS pela Warner Home Video até meados dos anos 80 e 90, e exibido na TV brasileira. Trilha Sonora #"Main Title" #"Allergic Reaction/Athletic Type" #"Flying Dreams Lullaby" - cantada pela Sally Stevens #"The Tractor" #"The Sentry Reel/The Story of NIMH" #"Escape from NIMH/In Disguise" #"Flying Dreams" - cantado por Paul H. Williams #"Step Inside My House" #"No Thanks" #"Moving Day" #"The House Rising" #"Flying High/End Title" Observação: Em ambas dublagens brasileiras (a de 1982 e de 2000) as músicas de "Flying Dreams" foram cantadas somente na versão original em inglês que foram incluídas na redublagem da Dublavídeo, infelizmente não foram traduzidas e nem cantadas na dublagem original da Herbert Richers, somente a instrumental. * * * * Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1982 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes da United Artists Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes da Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Categoria:Filmes dirigidos por Don Bluth Categoria:Filmes com estreia na direção